


Blue and Amber

by CherriesJubilee (Cherries_Jubilee)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, Found Family, Hanzo and Genji’s parents don’t suck, Witch!Moira, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherries_Jubilee/pseuds/CherriesJubilee
Summary: Elizabeth lives on her own in a small town. Sure, she has parents, but they aren’t really around. She gets by on practically living with Gabe and Jack Reyes-Morrison, and spends all her time goofing off with her friends Jesse and Genji. Maybe the house is empty at the end of the day, but she’s lucky to have bright, life-filled days.When a rumor of a witch gets the best of her, Elizabeth’s life is turned upside down, throwing her into a new perspective on life, of magic, happiness, and having someone to say good night to.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Moira O'Deorain
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Dinner

The sun always rose too bright in Liz’s opinion. Blaring her to awake earlier than she would have liked, forcing her to deal with her parents. Or, rather, deal with the note they’d left behind, because they were never home.

She stumbles to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. A notecard informed her that they would be on a business trip for two weeks, and that she shouldn’t call them unless it was an emergency. Liz rolled her eyes, crumpling up the note. Not even an, “I love you,” “I miss you,” or a “Take care of yourself.” No, don’t call your parents unless the house is on fire or you are on fire. She wasn’t surprised, Liz couldn’t recall the last time they’d actually said good bye before leaving.

Liz’s family lives in Culval, a small, picture perfect town. Perfect for a standard nuclear family, with photo Christmas cards, neat lawns, and family dinners. Of course, not that Liz exactly had that. She could be contented with the ways things were in a small, slow town.

Summers in Culval were warm and lazy. With the kids all home for three months, shops were busier, as well as the police. The population of Culval couldn’t be more than 150, but the youth of Culval always managed to overwhelm the seven-person police force. It was a boring, secluded, quiet town. Kids were bound to do something reckless. Liz pulled on her jeans and t-shirt decorated with her favorite band, and walked down the street to Reyes-Morrison house. The couple that lived there had adopted two kids, Jesse and Hana. Hana was 11, cheerful, and bright, Liz envied her attitude. Jesse was 16, like Liz, and her best friend. During the slow summers, they always got up to something ridiculous, usually with Genji Shimada down the street.

Liz knocked on the door, and was greeted by Jack Reyes-Morrison, smiling bright. “Hi, Mr. Reyes-Morrison, is Jesse here?” She asked, as polite as possible.

“Yeah, come on in.” He waved her inside. The house was much brighter than Liz’s own, family apparent in every room. It was beautiful. Hana sat at the table, drawing on some notebook paper. She beamed at Liz, waving widely before returning to her artwork. Liz stood in the entry way until Jesse emerged from the hallway.

“Hey Liz!” He called over to her. They walked outside of the house. “D’ya know if Genji’s home?” Jesse asked.

“Mmm, I think he’s doing a thing with his brother today.” Liz recalled. Jesse reached into his back pocket whenever they were sufficiently out of view of his parents, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, giving one to Liz and taking one for himself. “Your dads are gonna kill you if they catch you.” She commented while lighting hers.

Jesse shrugged. “What about your parents? Can’t be that bad.”

“My parents wouldn’t notice if I was smoking within their line of sight.” She grumbled. Jesse and Liz walked out to the forest behind the neighborhood, looking back on the quiet street. It was the image of suburbia, kids riding bikes, neat houses, happy families. Liz smiled to herself. This town may be boring, but it wasn’t terrible. She’d heard stories of poverty filled towns full of depression, Liz was lucky to live in a place like Culval.

“Hey Liz, can you boost me?” Jesse called out. He was trying to pull himself onto a low tree branch. Liz helped him up, then hoisted herself up. Jesse groaned. “God, I’m so fat. I need your help to get into the tree now.”

Liz smacked him on the shoulder. “You’re not fat, you’re muscular. Plus, I don’t eat dinner most of the time.”

“I swear, if my dad didn’t feed you, you would absolutely perish.”

She chuckled, and took a drag of her cigarette. “Yeah, probably. Gabe is a fantastic cook. I dunno what happened with you, Mr. I-cooked-a-plate.”

Jesse gasped in indignation, splaying his hand over his chest in mock-hurt. “For the record, no one told me I had to take the bagel off the plate.” He explained.

They laughed and chatted, looking at stupid pictures on reddit and gossiping for a few hours, smoking and cracking jokes, then Jesse’s phone buzzed. “My papí just said it’s time for dinner.” Another buzz. “You’re eating at our house tonight.”

Liz fist pumped in triumph. “I will not be starving tonight.”

Jesse smacked her on the arm, and she jumped out of the tree laughing. He pushed himself down behind her, after de tangling his foot from where it got caught on a weird twist of the tree, and they made their way back to Jesse’s house. As they made their way back into the street, Liz studied the house at the end of the road.

It was a little bit aways from the other houses, surrounded by a mossy stone wall. A small, blue cottage, with ivy crawling up the side. Sometimes wispy smoke billowed out of the small chimney, giving it a homey look. Liz dreamed of living in a place like that, away from people, maybe with a dog or something. Her attention was quickly diverted to Jesse yelling at her to hurry up. She jogged to catch up with him.

The owner of the blue cottage hadn’t been seen in quite sometime, but the chimney signified that someone lived there. Everyone said it was a witch, it true, cliché, suburban fashion. There supposedly was a garden that grew behind the stone wall, according to Lena, a neighbor girl who claimed to have scaled the wall one night. It was supposed to full of herbs and strange looking flowers, though it was fully possible that Lena had been smoking something of the slightly illegal type that night, too.

Liz crossed the threshold of the Reyes-Morrison house, where the smell of Gabe’s tostadas embraced her like a blanket. “Smells good!” Jesse yelled, kicking off his sneakers. Liz bent down to untie her own shoes.

She ambled into the kitchen, where Jack was serving food onto plates for everyone. He handed her a warm plate, and Liz thanked him, sitting at her designated place at the table. She ate at their house so much that she had a specific spot. Liz dug her fork into the food, popping a piece of toasty heaven into her mouth. “Delicious.” She remarked.

Jesse muttered, “Suck up,” under his breath, which got him kicked by Jack under the table.

“Let the girl talk,” Gabe joked light-heartedly, sitting down with his own plate. “Hana, no tablets at the table.”

Hana sulked as she placed her tablet onto the counter, plopping down into her chair. Dinner conversation was one of Liz’s most favorite things in the whole world. She never interjected anything, she just liked listening. It was jokes, news, stories, usually accompanied by boisterous laughter. Jack asked her about her day, and she responded with, “Fine. I got to watch Jesse get his foot stuck in a tree, so there was that,” which warranted a small smack on the shoulder from Jesse and made Gabe chuckle quietly.

“What about you, Jesse?” Jack asked.

Jesse shrugged. “You heard it from Liz, I got my foot stuck in a tree.” He replied dismissively.

“Hana?”

She took a deep breath, which everyone at the table knew meant that she had a story for everyone. “It was awesome! I was playing Juice Jump against this kid, and I totally destroyed him! Then, he got really mad because he got beat by a kid younger than him!” Hana regaled her tale with gusto.

“Did you know the kid you were playing against? Is this online game safe?” Jack prodded. Hana sighed in exasperation.

“No, Daddy, there’s no way for him to know who I am. It’s the internet.”

Gabe laughed quietly, patting Jack on the shoulder. “You’re getting old, Jack, these games are different than when you were a kid.”

Jack scowled, but his eyes were amused. The rest of the dinner was amazing, and the food was great. At around 8, Liz announced that she had to head out.

She sat down on the bench in the entry way to put on her shoes, where she could overhear Jack and Gabe’s conversation in the next room over. “I worry for Elizabeth, Gabe.” Jack's anxious tone was apparent through the wall. “I mean, when’s the last time she had a conversation with her parents? They just let her rattle around in that giant house of theirs alone. It’s not safe, or good for her.”

Liz heard Gabe kiss Jack. “I know, mi amor, but what else can we do? We'll just have to take care of her as best we can.”

She yelled a bye to her second family, and headed out the front door into the hot summer night. Liz crammed her hands into her jean pockets as she walked the two house distance between her house and their house, thinking about what Jack had said. She was fine on her own, she ate breakfast and dinner and occupied her free time, for the most part. In her heart, she knew that her parents shouldn’t always leave her alone like this. She ached To have her mother ask her how her day was with a warm smile, for her father to question her safety the way Jack did. To come home to a house full of good smells and life. The key grinded in the lock on her front door, and the heavy door swung open. It was cold, dark, lifeless.

She shuffled to her room, stripping off her jeans in t-shirt in favor of a pair of black house shorts and a tank top. Liz flopped down onto the bed. “Good night!” She yelled, her voice echoing off the tile in the hall. No one yelled back.


	2. Challenge

Three weeks into summer vacation, boredom was thick in the air. Liz, Jesse, and Genji has taken to going off in the woods and throwing things at old bottle they’d collected. It was stupid, and it was probably terrible to leave glass shards lying around, but they were getting pretty creative. At the moment, Genji was standing in a tree, orange bandana that he always wore around his forehead making him standout against the trees, trying to break a bottle with a large stick. He let out what Liz assumed was a battle cry, and hurled the stick at the bottle.

He missed, and almost hit Jesse, which Liz laughed at. “Good shot!” She yelled. Genji jumped out of the tree next to her.

“Like you could do better.” He snapped.

“Well, I could probably hit the bottle.”

Genji shoved her, and Jesse tried to push himself up into the tree so he could try throwing sticks at the bottle. “This was so much easier when we were twelve!” He complained, while Liz helped push him up into the branch. Jesse stood up, moving slowly to maintain his balance, preparing to make his shot. He threw the stick like a frisbee, and it hit the bottle, sending bits of glass flying into the air in a very satisfying manner.

Genji and Liz clapped and whooped, while Jesse half-jumped, half-fell out of his spot. “This is officially lame.” He announced as he thudded to the ground. “Let's go see what the Chiclets are doing.”

The Chiclets was a name they’d given to a group of four girls that lived in their neighborhood, and were always together. They were fairly popular in school, but they annoyed Jesse so much, particularly since one of the girls, Fareeha, had an obvious obsession with him. The trio stormed out of the forest to the playground by the elementary school, where the four sat.

Lena Oxton was the crackhead of the group. Energetic to the point where everyone thought she was perpetually on five hour energy. Angela Ziegler was the responsible one. She would probably be their valedictorian. Amelia LaCroix was the bitch of the group, constantly dressed impeccably with a snide remark about everyone else. Then, there was Fareeha Amari. Her mom, Ana, was pretty cool, but she was low key obsessed with Jesse.

Liz waved to them, faking a smile. Lena waved back and zipped over to her. “Hi!” She greeted cheerfully, “What have you guys been up to.”

“Oh, you know, stuff.” Liz supplied. Lena beamed and gestured them over to where the four sat at the ugly green picnic bench. Fareeha took notice of Jesse immediately, and made lovey eyes at him while she tried to get him to sit next to her. Genji grinned proudly whenever he sat in the seat obviously reserved for Jesse, taking great satisfaction in Fareeha’s irritated expression. Liz really had to try not to laugh.

Angela smiled warmly, trying to be as inviting as possible while Amélie filed her nails, unimpressed. Lena spoke first. “We’re going to go see the witch’s house tonight! You guys in?” She chirped.

“Didn’t you already see it once?” Jesse asked.

Lena nodded. “But they don’t believe me! I know what I saw!”

“What did you see?” Liz questioned.

“The most beautiful garden I’ve ever seen.” Lena explained with wonder. “I swear, there were flowers that were literally glowing!”

Amélie sighed loudly. “You didn’t see anything, Lena, give it up.”

Liz thought about it. “Okay, I’m in. What time?”

Lena was practically vibrating with excitement. “We’re going to meet at midnight, so it’s extra spooky. Then, we’re gonna climb the wall and see what’s inside!”

Genji grinned widely, giving Jesse a knowing smirk. “Okay, we’re in, too.”

“Well, I mean, if Jesse’s going...” Fareeha interjected. It took every bone in Liz’s being to not call her out. Jesse looked absolutely done with her.

Angela tried to talk them out of it. “It’s trespassing! If we get caught do you know how much trouble we’ll get in?”

“It’s not illegal if you don’t get caught!” Liz said. She scowled.

“Of course _you_ would say that, Elizabeth.” Amélie commented apathetically.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She snapped.

Amélie looked up from her nails. “You won’t get into trouble if you get caught. Your parents don’t give a damn about your existence.”

Liz stood up quickly, knocking the table. Her fists clenched into fists. “You don’t know the first thing about my parents!” She yelled. Amélie gave her a small smirk of satisfaction.

“Please. The entire town knows that your mother and father probably don’t even know your middle name. It’s not hard to see why they don’t care.”

Liz lunged forward, but Jesse grabbed her on the shoulder and pushed her back. “Liz, it’s not worth it!” He argued, while Genji came around the table, glaring at Amélie.

“We’ll all see you at midnight.” Genji snarked, as he and Jesse guided Liz away from Amélie.

When darkness covered Culval, Liz, Jesse, and Genji all met up in the woods, and walked over the the cottage that the so-called witch lived in. Lena, Amélie, Angela, and Fareeha were gathered about twenty feet away from the house, illuminated by the light of cellphone flashlights. Lena explained the plan. “Okay, so the smallest person is going to climb up and balance on the wall, since it’s really narrow. Fareeha will support them, since she’s the tallest, while they take a picture of whatever’s down there.”

It was agreed that Liz would scaled the wall, since she was the smallest. She expertly climbed the wall, using footholds out of protruding stone bricks to pull herself up. The wall had to be about six and a half feet tall, so not the tallest fence she’d had to climb. She balanced on her toes at the top, while Fareeha supported her from behind as she pulled out her camera. The garden surrounded the house, apart from a little stone pathway snaking through the plants. “Whoa...” she breathed. The garden was gorgeous, with luscious greenery and at the center, a glowing flower. The petals were bright blue, with scarlet spots peppering the edges, and its center glowed golden. Liz snapped a picture, and right as she did, the door creaked open, light cracking the dark night. Fareeha must have panicked, because she pushed away from Liz. Unfortunately, she didn’t understand Newton’s Laws, in that by pushing herself away from Liz, she pushed Liz _forward,_ and down into the garden.

She landed on a bare patch of grass with and _oomph,_ all the air knocked out of her chest. A pair of ornate, high heeled boots clicked on the stone path, stopping in front of Liz. She looked up to see who the owner of such interesting boots was. A tall, pale woman with orange hair cut short, that was somehow simultaneously messy and well kept. Her eyes were two different colors, one almost red and the other a deep sky blue, with pale freckles dotting her pointed nose. She wore a full length ornate blue coat to match her boots, and white pants underneath. She couldn’t be much older then Liz herself was. The woman cocked an orange eyebrow, smiling down at the intruder who just landed in her garden. Liz hurriedly stood up and brushed herself off. “I’m sorry, ma’am, I just—”

“Wanted to meet the witch?” The woman supplied, amused. Liz looked at the ground, face hot with shame. “So,” the woman said, “I’m assuming you wanted to see my infamous garden?”

She nodded, and the woman continued. “I would call the police on you, but we’re not exactly on good terms. Perhaps you wouldn’t mind helping me out with some yard work, is you’re so fascinated with my garden, hm?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“What’s your name?”

“Elizabeth.”

“Okay, Elizabeth. You come here tomorrow, at 3:30. I won’t hesitate to phone your parents if you fail to arrive.” Liz wasn’t immensely concerned, her parents would probably just ignore the woman if she did call. “And I mean the Reyes-Morrison’s.”

Her jaw dropped. How did she know about her being close with Jack and Gabe?

“My name is Moira, by the way.” The woman’s tone was regal, almost, and elegant. Her posture reflected that, as well, giving her a well composed aura. Moira escorted her to the door, and waved her off. Liz walked around the side of the fence where the group had been before. Naturally, they had all fled into the woods, in case the police showed up. “It’s all good, no cops were called.” Liz announced, and everyone emerged from their hiding places.

“So? What happened?” Lena prodded. Everyone looked on edge, even Amélie. Liz shrugged.

“She’s just a nice lady with a sweet garden. I dunno what else you want me to say about it. Plus, now I have to help her out in exchange for her to not tell anyone I fell into her garden.” She pulled out her phone to show off the flower she’d seen.

Lena beamed. “I told you it was real!”

The next morning, Jesse joined up with Liz and Genji in the smoothie place. After ordering his usual, he slid into the booth. “When do you have to go work for the witch?” He asked.

“She’s not a witch, Jesse. And 3:30 is when I have to go over there.” Liz explained.

The doorbell chimed, and all three instinctively looked over to the door. It was Hanzo, Genji’s older brother. He was a stark contrast to green-haired, free-spirited Genji. Hanzo was a workaholic, spending all his time on improving his skills. It was rare to see him out of the house.

“The wild Hanzo emerges from his cave, a rare divergence from his natural migration of having a stick up his ass.” Genji said quietly, in a mock narrator voice. Liz snickered, while Jesse reprimanded him. “Hey, Hanzo just works hard.”

Genji gasped, absolutely scandalized, while Liz burst out laughing. “You do _not_ have a crush on my brother!” He hissed, making Jesse turn scarlet.

“I do not! He just... looks nice.” Jesse argued, quickly realizing that was an incredibly incriminating evidence. Genji groaned and put his head on the table, and Liz had to catch her breath to stop the wheezing.


	3. Gardening

Liz’s task was to weed the fantastic garden. It was fine by her, a little work for a week and she’d be off the hook, and the garden was gorgeous. Somehow, despite the glaring sun, she wasn’t especially hot. It was convenient, plus now she had something to do.

Moira’s door creaked open. She was smiling pleasantly, as she usually was. “I’m done, ma’am.” Liz announced.

“Thank you. Why don’t you come in for tea.” She gestured into the cottage. Liz brushed the dirt off of her knees and walked inside. The house looked just as cozy on the inside as the out, one large main room, with a bathroom off of it. Dried herbs hung from the kitchen ceiling, and Moira poured tea into tribal looking cups at the handmade wooden table. Liz sat across from Moira, who sipped her tea pleasantly. “I assume you’ve heard the rumor that I am a witch, right?”

“Um, yeah...” She chewed the inside of her lip.

“It’s probably because I am.” Moira said calmly, like it was everyday you told random 16 year olds that you were a witch.

Liz was just confused. “Like, a literal witch who rides on brooms and stuff?”

She chuckled warmly. “Witches don’t actually ride brooms. Magic isn’t some sparkly thing that you command. It’s like a force, that we borrow.” Moira explained. Liz was stunned by the fact that witches existed, or that this one just told her what was probably a guarded secret for no reason.

“So—so you’re really a witch?”

“Try to keep up, Elizabeth.”

“But... but how?!”

Moira waved her hand, and a book floated over to her. It flipped its pages to an ornate illustration. “I was sought out by the Council of Sorcery, to become a witch when I was 22. They taught me everything about the magic, particularly magical plants.”

“Pardon me, but you don’t look much older than 22 right now.”

“That’s because I’m 336.” She said, like it was the most common fact in the world. Liz gaped. “Witches have lengthened life spans, due to our relationship with the Earth’s magic.”

“So that glowing flower out there, that’s magic?” Liz questioned.

Moira’s face lit up at the mention of the flower. “Yes! I created that flower as a physical manifestation of the magic of the Earth, it’s my greatest achievement. The flower allows for magic to be studied, to reach its full potential. Magic doesn’t just have to be gazed at, we have the potential to change the world!” Her delight slowly faded to solemness. “However the Council believed that I was too radical in my thinking. They said it would be too dangerous to try and tamper with magic, so they exiled me. I’ve been living here, secretly studying this small towns magical force. It’s incredibly strong here, for some reason.”

Liz stared at her in shock. “As... fantastic as this is, why tell me?”

Moira smiled brightly at her. “I have protective wards around my fence. It allows people to climb up, but never come in. You... are the first person to make it over that wall in the 208 years I’ve lived here. In fact, I believe that you might be able to become a witch, too, with proper training.”

Her mind spun with new thoughts and information. Elizabeth Ashe, a witch? An immortal witch? This was so much for her to take in, in so little time. “S-So what, I’m secretly... magical?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“And— And you’ll train me?”

“Yes.”

She thought about it. What could be the harm, in at least learning? “Okay.” Liz decided. “I’ll do it.” If magic had the ability to change the world, why wouldn’t she learn it? It looked like an opportunity.

“Excellent! Come back here tomorrow, same time, and I’ll teach you what I know.” Moira said cheerfully. Liz agreed, and told her that she had to get home. Moira bid her farewell, and she walked back towards her empty house.

Liz collapsed onto her bed, smiling to herself. Her, a witch? It was exciting, and daring. She should absolutely do it. Liz grabbed her phone to check the time, seeing if it was time for cup noodles. Her back ground was a picture of her, Jesse, and Genji, when they were in middle school. Should she tell them? They’d been through everything together, it seemed right that they knew. Tomorrow, when they went to the forest, she would tell them. That would be the right time.

* * *

“Bullshit.” Genji decreed, right after Liz told them what happened.

“It is not!” She argued, crossing her hands across her chest. Liz turned to the confused Jesse for support. He raised his hands and back away.

“I’m not saying it’s bullshit, but it one hundred percent is.”

“What if I bring back proof? If I can learn magic?”

Genji laughed sarcastically. “Yeah, okay, learn magic. What are you smoking, Liz, and where can I get some?”

She scowled, and swung her hand around to give Genji and unsavory gesture. He responded by returning the favor. Liz stormed off to meet Moira, in hopes she’d learn something that she could prove Genji wrong with.

She knocked on the wooden gate, blue paint faded from sunshine. Moira opened the gate, looking pleasant as ever. “Hello, Elizabeth. Come in.” She moved to the side, so Liz could enter the garden area. Moira ushered her to a patch of thick grass, surrounded by lush, green bushes with wide leaves.

“First step in becoming a witch, is you must learn to access the Earth’s inner magic. Sit.” Moira kneeled gracefully, and Liz sat cross-legged. “Take a deep breath.” She instructed. “And let yourself feel the magic. Moira closed her eyes, and spread her hands across the blanket of grass. Liz mimicked her, finger brushing the soft blades.

At first, there was nothing. Perhaps it was all in the breathing? Liz took a deep breath, and held it. Still nothing. She exhaled. In that five minutes, Liz focused more on something as basic as breathing than she had in her entire life, part of her felt stupid, but then a sensation ran up her arms and into her core. It was... unmatched. Take the greatest feeling you’d ever felt, and toss it away, because this was a million times better. It was like being embraced by happiness, colorful and bursting at the seams.

She opened her eyes, and Moira was beaming. “You did it.”

“That was... the Earth?”

Moira nodded gleefully. “Now that you’ve accessed the core, it’s only a matter of using it.” She turned behind her and took a stone from beneath a bush. “Use your magic to touch the stone.”

Liz closed her eyes, and felt the magic again. She reached forward, like a phantom limb reached out and took hold of the smooth stone in front of her. “Lift it,” Moira whispered.

When she opened her eyes, it was floating a few inches off the ground. Liz laughed breathlessly, and Moira clapped in delight. She lifted the stone higher, moving it from side to side. “This is... wow...”

Moira smiled, and plucked the stone from the air. “You’re talented for a beginner. That usually takes much longer. Before long, you’ll be doing things you never dreamed of with magic.” She explained, delight tumbling out of her voice.

Liz blushed at her praise. “Thank you, ma’am. I should be going, soon, though. Gabe and Jack want me to come over for dinner tonight.”

Moira nodded. “Practice. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She waved good-bye, pulling the blue gate behind her. Optimism bubbles in her chest, and she couldn’t contain her joy as she skipped to the Reyes-Morrison household.

Something amazing was coming, Liz hoped. And something great could only come of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the world fleshed out enough? Let me know what’s confusing and I’ll try to fix it :(
> 
> ~Lee


	4. Secrets and Dreams

“I can one hundred percent do magic.”

“You can not.”

“I can!” Liz yelled. “Gimme a rock, I’ll show you!”

Genji groaned. “Seriously, Liz, this isn’t funny.”

“I’m not joking.”

She’d been so adamant about it the Jesse and Genji has kind of started to believe her. So Genji tossed her a rock, and she sat down cross legged on the ground. Jesse leaned against a tree while Genji stared at the rock. Liz closed her eyes, and spread her hands out on the ground, like she had before. Genji and Jesse watched impatiently, as she sat in silence. Then, slowly, the rock lifted itself off the ground. Genji swore and jumped back, while Jesse froze in shock. Liz beamed. “I got it! See?”

Jesse leaned forward, and tapped the rock. It started rotating midair. “Whoa.” He whispered. Genji sat down in front of it, just watching it.

“How are you doing that?”

“Moira said that I’m accessing the Earth’s magic, and the kinds just like telling it what to do. I dunno, she phrased it better.” She noticed that they were both incredibly intrigued by her newfound power. “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”

Jesse laughed lightly, still messing withy he floating rock. “I don’t think anyone would believe us if we did.”

“Apparently, this is just the beginning.” Liz floated the rock between her and Jesse. “Eventually I’ll be able to, like, grow trees in seconds and stuff.”

“Can she teach us?” Genji asked, eyes full of wonder. Liz considered.

“Probably,” she shrugged.

* * *

“No.”

“Why not?” Liz implored. Moira sighed, exhausted at the mere implication of teaching Genji and Jesse.

“There’s a certain... person, who is able to become a witch. You, for some reason, possess and almost melancholic persona, allowing you to grasp magic much easier.” She explained.

Liz wrinkled her nose, in confusion and disdain. “Melancholic?”

Moira studied her curiously, folding her hands. “Yes. Like you’ve spent a lot of time alone, wanting. It’s created an almost void in your soul, creating a sense of helplessness and desperation, which in turn allows you to access the Earth’s magic.”

She chewed her lip. So Moira knew exactly what was wrong with her. But then, her parents never being around gave her the opportunity to become a witch. In reality, Liz should be thanking them.

Moira taught her how to transform objects. Like Newton’s Laws, she couldn’t create or destroy life, so she wouldn’t be able to turn a rock into a mouse, but she could turn a rock into a gemstone. For some reason, she could only make quartz and sapphire, and they always turned back shortly after, but it was still enjoyable. Maybe her, Jesse, and Genji could find a way to make the gems permanent, and sell them in order to make smoothie funds and buy things. It was a nice thought.

When she returned home, the gaping loneliness she thought would be filled by magic waned. Liz was like this because her mother and father didn’t love her. That was okay, it always had been. “Good night.” She shouted. Only her own voice reverberating off the emptiness replied.

Liz woke up. The sound of sizzling bacon filled the air, and warm sunlight flooded through her blinds. She stumbled into the kitchen, where her mother fried bacon on the stove and her father read that days paper. “Good morning, Lizzie.” Her father greeted.

She smiled blearily at him before pulling out a chair and sitting down. “Morning.” She croaked. Her mother chuckled.

“Rough night, sweetie?”

“Nah, just a weird dream.”

Her father reached over to ruffle her already messy bed head. She batted his hand away half-heartedly, smiling to her self. Her mother set down three plates of bacon and eggs, with extra cheese for Liz, because that’s how she liked them. Pleasant conversation filled the sunlit home, as everyone discussed their daily plan. Liz would go with her mom to a cooking class her mother had signed her up for a few weeks ago, and her father was going to mow the lawn. Then, they would all sit down for a family dinner.

Liz cracked her eyes open. Light filtered in through the blinds as she collected herself. The house was still, stagnant. A funny dream was the closest she had to a family. It was fine. She had magic now.


	5. Late Night

Liz loved her lessons. Magic was so foreign, and exciting. Apart from spending time with her friends, this was the next best thing. Lately, it seemed Fareeha had tagged along, though, always trying to talk to Jesse. She didn’t seem to realize that he was still smitten with Genji’s brother. Genji and Liz teased him relentlessly.

So far, Liz had gotten the hang of accessing magic, and then using it to move things, as well as transform other things. Now, Moira wanted her to learn more about the flower in her garden, the one that was supposed to be a manifestation of magic. The glow of the flower pulsed softly, as Moira gently removed a petal. She took it into the house and tossed it in a bowl, giving Liz a mortar to crush it. “Grind It into a fine powder, and I’ll get some other ingredients for a potion.”

Liz got to work, grinding the flower, but not into powder. It kept sticking to the sides, and tearing into stringy strips. Moira looked over and tsked at her work, before moving behind Liz and grabbing her wrists. “Like this.” Liz’s face grew warm as she realized how close Moira was to her. She could feel the heat off of Moira’s body as she worked the flower to the desired medium. Moira froze, too, at the realization of the lack of space between them. Liz looked eyes with her, and the world around them seemed to stand still. Suddenly, Moira snapped to reality. “I have to tend to another ingredient.” She said hastily, before dashing away from Liz.

Still starstruck from the whole ordeal, Liz picked up the bowl with the powder, carrying it over to the pot Moira was adding interesting herbs to. Red tinge was apparent in Moira’s cheeks, too, so she knew that Moira felt whatever it was she had felt. Moira added all the ingredients, stirring away as though nothing had happened. Liz pretended it didn’t happen, too, but it hurt her more to do so.

The next time there was an incident was when Moira was teaching Liz how to summon a guardian. It was a necessary skill for every witch, to be able to summon manifestations of magic to protect you, and every witch had a unique animal. Sort of like a spirit animal. Moira closed her eyes, and performed the protection rune, and a silvery blue fox jumped up from the ground, winding its bushy tail around Moira’s legs.

Liz copied her, praying it would work, and an amber viper crawled out of the ground. Amazed, she reached down, and it coiled itself around her arm. Out of nowhere, Moira’s fox started jumping at Liz’s legs, and she jumped back in shock. Moira lunged for the fox, but lost her footing, toppling onto Liz. The fox and viper seemed to disappear back into their source, while Moira scrambled to pull herself off of Liz, cheeks flaming. “I... apologize. I did not expect the guardians to misbehave like that.” She apologized bashfully.

“S’Alright.” Liz said, sitting up and rubbing her head. Moira picked herself up off the ground, trying to regain her cool composure, while telling Liz that was all for that day. She nodded, darting out the gate before something else awkward happened.

That night, she went to the Reyes-Morrison’s for dinner. Jack was making chicken pot pie, and there was always leftovers, so he invited Liz. She was more than happy to join their family for delicious food, plus she’d been missing Jesse since she’d been preoccupied with becoming a witch and he with his new crush. Hana was her usual chipper self, begging Liz to stay the night and play games with her. Liz declined, saying that she’d play with her tomorrow, and walked back down the street to her house.

She locked the door and went to her room to put on some pajamas, and was about to binge some Netflix before going to sleep, when a loud pounding rang throughout the empty house. Liz froze, listening for it again. It was coming from the front door. She crept into her parents room and grabbed the rifle that was hanging on the wall, and cocked it. “Who’s there?” She called out, hard tile throwing her voice back at her. The pounding continued, now accompanied by crazed yelling. She yelled again. “I have a gun and I’m not afraid to call the police!”

Liz peeked her head out, and through the frosted glass on the front door, she could see a man, dressed in all black slamming his hands against the glass and screaming. “I’m armed!” She yelled again, and he took off, sprinting down the sidewalk.

Breathing heavily and on the verge of tears, completely terrified, Liz ran to her room, and with trembling hands, dialed her fathers number. The line trilled while she held the phone to her ear, still clutching the gun. “Hello?” Her fathers voice said.

“Dad, there was just a guy—”

“Elizabeth, it’s late. I said not to call us unless you’re in danger.”

“But, Dad—”

“We're trying to sleep, sweetie. You can tell us when we get back. Good night.”

Liz was greeted with the dial tone. Her own father just hung up on her. She rested her head on her knees, and let the hot tears hit to carpet of her bed room. The empty house mocked her with echoes of her own sobs, and she never felt more alone. Liz quickly did the protection rune Moira taught her, and let her amber viper curl up at her feet. Hands still shaking, she picked up the phone, and dialed Gabe’s number this time.

“Hello?”

She swallowed. “I-I know it’s late, but... there was just a man pounding on the front door and screaming, and he’s gone now, but I’m just... really freaked out.” Liz explained.

“Oh, Lizzie, sweetie, that’s terrifying! Do you want to stay at our place tonight?” Gabe offered, and Liz felt a sob catch in her throat. “You there, Liz?” He asked after Liz didn’t respond.

“Yeah, no, that’s be... wonderful.” She choked out.

Twenty minutes later, she found herself in the Reyes-Morrison guest room, while Jack hugged her and Gabe brought her a hot chocolate. “Did you call your parents?” Jack asked.

Liz nodded. “Yeah, but they were sleeping.” She lied. Gabe seemed to notice, but he didn’t push it.

“Okay, you get some sleep.” Jack said, patting her arm. Liz nodded again, and they left, turning off the light. “Good night.” Gabriel said.

“Good night.”

She collapsed into bed, falling asleep quickly. A thought occurred to her while she drifted into unconsciousness. That had to have been the first time in a long time that someone said good night to her. It wasn’t terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of what Liz’s spirit animal would be so I googled it, and I found a forum discussing who the Overwatch cast’s spirit animals would be. The general consensus was that Liz was a snake, but one person said a chihuahua because they’re “vicious little f*ckers.” I mean, it’s not wrong...


	6. Breakfast

Liz woke up later than normal, due to her... experience last night. She took a moment to realize her surroundings, and that she was in the Reyes-Morrison guest room. Voices filtered in from the kitchen, which she identified as Gabe, Jesse, and Hana. Jack’s voice was much closer, but he wasn’t engaging in peppy breakfast conversation, he was talking on the phone.

“Yeah, I’m aware it was late, but—”

A pause.

“You do know a strange man was trying to yelling and pounding on your door last night, and your daughter was home alone? Then when she called you, which, by the way, I know you told her not to do, you dismissed her? Do you know how unsafe and stupid that is? She called me and Gabe last night on the verge of tears! Elizabeth is sixteen, that was terrifying for her!”

She blanched. He was talking to her parents. They were going to be majorly pissed when they came back in five days. Carefully, she padded over to the door, opening it quietly. Liz saw Jack angrily hang up the phone before turning to her door, face breaking into a comforting smile. “Hey, Elizabeth, how did you sleep?”

Liz chewed her lip. “Fine.”

“We’re having pancakes for breakfast, come sit down.” Jack lead her to the table, where the sweet scent of syrup thickens, and Liz feels all her anxieties melt away. She sat down next to Jesse, and served herself a pancake and a piece of bacon. It all tasted so good, unlike the bland cereal she usually made herself. For the first time in a while, Liz smiles in the morning. It’s not unpleasant.

After dinner, Liz helps takes the dirty plates into the kitchen, where Gabe is wiping down the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. She helps load while he hands her plates. “I wanted to talk to you.” He said.

Liz chewed the inside of her cheek. “About what?”

“What happened last night, with your parents.”

She swallowed, focusing on the task of loading dishes. “There’s not much to talk about.”

He turned to her, and rubbed her shoulder. “They ignored you when you needed help, that’s not okay.”

“It could be worse,” She explained, “I’m lucky, I have food on the table and a roof over my head. I know that there are people out there struggling to get by, so I don’t get to complain.”

“That’s not how this works! Elizabeth, what they did last night put you in danger! That man probably knew you were home alone, and that’s why he tried to break in. They endangered you by leaving you on your own, and then when you needed them, they ignored you! That’s negligence, and it’s abuse.”

“I’m not abused!” Liz shouted, standing bolt upright to face him. “My parents are-aren’t _abusive!_ They’re just busy! I don’t have bruises or scars, I told you, I’m fine!”

Gabe sighed, and gave her a pitying look. “Just because you’re not injured on the outside, doesn’t mean there’s not damage. Psychological abuse is the most common form of abuse. Maybe they don’t mean to cause it, but it doesn’t mean that it isn’t there. Elizabeth, what they do is make you feel like your needs are less important. Like your emotions don’t matter. But they do.”

She sniffled, unshed tears forming in her eyes. Maybe she knew that being alone for so long was wrong. Maybe she didn’t. Gabe pulled her into a firm hug. Liz wrapped her arms around him, and clung on for dear life.

The next few days were a blur, lessons taking up most of her time, along with the fact that Gabe and Jack checked into her every night. She ate dinner at their house and then when she went home, someone always went with her. It was amazing, being able to go into her house and it feel like a home, because now she had the Reyes-Morrison family with her for most of it. And as for Moira...

When Liz had reached for a spell book once, she knocked over another large tome. Moira bent down to pick it up, as did Liz. They both looked up, eyes locking instantly. She was inches, _inches,_ from Moira’s soft, pink lips. Moira blushed brilliantly and leapt back after a moment (after savoring the moment?) and scrambled off to clear up a mess somewhere in the tidy house, muttering something about cleanliness. At that moment, Liz knew. She knew Moira also went to a sputtery mess whenever she was with Liz, like she did to Moira. Her heart soared at the implication that Moira returned her feelings.

On Thursday, the sixth of May, she pushed things into place. They’d reached for the same herb, hanging from the ceiling, and nearly crashed into each other. After Liz realized that this was her chance, she took it. She pressed her lips onto Moira’s, and Moira returned the favor. Out of no where, Moira jerked back, long, pale finger delicately covering her lips. “This is wrong.” She said.

“How can it be wrong when both people like each other!” Liz retaliated. Moira shook her head.

“I’m hundreds of years old. You’re sixteen. The age difference...” Moira rambled, turning away from a devastated Liz. “I was supposed to be a teacher.”

Liz reached for her thin wrist, pulling Moira around to face her. “If I’m going to be a witch too, then it won’t matter, since we’ll have eternity.” She smiled warmly, and Moira’s grim face softened.

“I think I love you.”

“I think I love you too.”

Moira’s lips crashed onto her own again, delicate fingers grazing her back as she leaned into the kiss.

This week had been... blissful.


	7. The Council

Liz and Moira were happy. For the first time, Liz felt like she was in love. Plus, with the fact that Moira was teaching her every single day, she got to see her loads. Then one day, an envelope appeared, stamped with a detailed red wax stamp.

Moira sliced open the letter with her long nails, reading over the folded parchment quickly.

> _Dear Madame O’Deorain,_
> 
> _It has come to the attention of the Noble and Powerful Council of Sorcery that you have taken a pupil. In lieu of the Order of Secrecy, you are required to wipe the memory of your pupil and desist from teaching, as you have been deemed unfit by the Noble and Powerful Council of Sorcery to teach._
> 
> _The Noble and Powerful Council of Sorcery would also like to remind you that your are not permitted to continue with your experimentation with magic. If you do not cease your meddling, the Noble and Powerful Council of Sorcery May be forced to take action against you._
> 
> _Signed, The Most Noble and Powerful Council of Sorcery_

Moira tossed the offending letter onto the work table and continued slicing the roots she needed for her next potion. Liz read the letter. “Awfully full of themselves, with that whole “Noble and Powerful” thing. Bunch of peacocks.” She scoffed. Moira chuckled delicately, and Liz grinned in triumph.

“Are you... gonna wipe my memory?” Liz set down her own blade, to look Moira in the eye.

Moira shook her head, smiling mischievously. “No, because you are not my student. You are my partner. And since I am a witch, my partner should be, too.” Liz blushed furiously and stood on her toes to kiss Moira on the cheek.

“You’re so beautiful.” Liz commented, propping her head up on her elbows.

Moira only slid the blade towards Liz. “Get to chopping. The moon blossom blooms at midnight tomorrow, and they’re not good for long after picking, so we need to have this potion ready.” She ordered, her amusement apparent.

After her lesson, Liz pecked Moira on the cheek good bye, and walked out to the woods where she knew Genji and Jesse were waiting. They were chatting, and leaning up on the trees around. She waved to them, jogging over. “I still can’t get over the fact that you can do, like, magic.” Jesse said as she approached.

She shrugged. “Moira said it’s because I’m “melancholy”. ‘Sides, I can’t do much other than move things around and summon guardian animals.”

Genji looped his arm in her own, leading her and Jesse deeper into the woods. “What’d you name your snake?” He asked.

“Charlie. Hey, Jesse, how's flirting with Hanzo going?” Liz diverted the conversation away from Moira. She knew they would probably be fine with her and Moira being together(?), but now wasn’t a time to take risksz

Jesse sighed loudly, dramatically placing his hand against his forehead. “Alas, my love is a fucking idiot. He has yet to realize I am not trying to ask him about Genji all the time, and he doesn’t know what flirting is.”

Beside Liz, Genji groaned loudly. “There are plenty of attractive dudes in this town. Why’d you have to pick my brother?” He whined, Liz snickering.

“He’s hot and I knew that it would piss you off.”

Genji lunged to hit Jesse, who jumped back laughing. “Nah, he’s just really cute. A cute boy is a cute boy, regardless of who he’s related to.” Jesse explained. Genji scowled. 

“What about you, Liz? Let’s talk about literally anything other than my brother. Got your eye on anyone?”

Liz chewed her lip. She had yet to mention that Moira was three hundred years old, nor that she would become that way too, if she continued studying magic. “I dunno. Not really looking, I guess.” She lied. They didn’t need to know that she would eventually be incapable of aging.

Jesse and Genji carried on, while she considered what that would actually be like. Yes, she could spend decades with Moira, together forever, but she’d lose here friends. Liz would outlive everyone she loved, and be all alone again. There wasn’t exactly an abundant population of witches to grow old with, apart from Moira. It was difficult to imagine, Genji and Jesse and Hana all becoming grandparents and living to old ages, while she continued on in eternal youth. It was even worse to imagine them dying, since it happened to everyone. Liz put the thought out of her mind. She could ask Moira about it later.

Genji split off around 7, saying that his parents needed him at home, and Liz left the Reyes-Morrison’s at around 11. After Jack saw her home, she collapsed onto her bed, and the traditional late night existential crisis started to invade her brain. Her mind and dreams whirled with the idea of having to live forever.

After about the age of ten, the idea of living forever becomes much darker. Living on while everyone you ever knew dies. It was a dark, lonely fate. Even if Liz had Moira by her side for it, it would still be awful living on with Genji or Jesse. She’d talk to Moira about it. Tomorrow.


	8. What must be done

Liz approached Moira’s cottage, wringing her hands uncomfortably. She needed to figure out how to tell her that she couldn’t become a witch because she was scared of living forever, but how does one tell that to their immortal partner? It was far too difficult a decision got a sixteen year old, but Liz felt forced to make it.

She pushed open the door, but she saw Moira wasn’t alone. There was another witch, small and plump, decorated in colorful robes similar to Moira’s. Her long dark hair was pulled up in an intricate bun, and her expression was somber. The door creaked, and Moira and the other witch turned towards Liz.

Moira’s gaunt face seemed paler than normal, and the mystery witch smiled weakly. “I’m Madame Mei-Ling Zhou, Head of Magical Studies on the Council of Sorcery.” She greeted nervously. “It pains me to bring this news, but the Council has made and official decree that Madame O’Deorain must cease teaching, and wipe your memory or... you will have to be terminated to keep secrecy.”

Liz stared at the nervous witch, who was staring at the ground, and clutching a rolled up piece of paper in her hand, which she extended for Liz to take. “I’m sorry.” Zhou apologized, exiting the cottage.

“We can’t get out of it this time, can we?” Liz asked. Moira shook her head, grasping Liz’s hand.

She took a deep breath. “I have to do it, for your safety.”

“I get it.” Liz nodded, smiling as best she could. “To be honest, I was having doubts about going through with... living for more than a normal lifespan.”

Moira led Liz to the small table, sitting down on the wooden chair. “I love you, Elizabeth. I’m sorry we won’t be together, but maybe it’s better. You’re young, you have a whole life ahead of you. I want you to be happy.”

Liz sprang forward, meeting Moira’s lips in one last kiss. “I love you, too. Thank you, for... everything.”

Moira took a deep breath, and placed both her hands on the sides of Liz’s head. “You won’t remember anything about this, or magic. Neither will your friends. Be happy. And talk to your parents.”

Liz felt her consciousness fading, until she was tumbling through a tapestry of stars into darkness.

* * *

The bright light of morning blazed on through the blinds. Liz scowled and flipped away for it, groping for her phone on the nightstand. It was nine in the morning, August 18.

Her heart skipped a beat. It was somehow the eighteenth already. She could have sworn it was the sixteenth yesterday, but the lack of schooling during the summer tended to make the days blur together. Her parents would be home in about an hour.

She rushed to brush her brick straight her flat, and throw on a t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts, then waited in the living room for her parents to arrive. No doubt, they would be angry that she’d called Jack and Gabe about what happened.

A woman’s voice played distantly in her head. “You deserve love,” the memory said.

Liz considered the voice’s words. This wasn’t love. Even though she had parents, she didn’t know anything about them. The key grinded in the lock, and Liz snapped around. Her mother and father stepped through the door, hauling luggage behind them. They didn’t greet her.

“Hello.” Liz greeted, her voice small. Her father looked up to meet her eyes, scowling.

“We need to discuss your behavior while we were away. Stay there.” He ordered, no hint of warmth of empathy in his tone.

It was like a switch was flipped. This wasn’t right. “No, we need to have a talk now.” Liz demanded, rising off the couch.

Her parents both looked up, surprised by her sudden change in demeanor. “I needed you,” she continued, “Even if I wasn’t in danger, I was still scared!”

“We have an alarm system. You were never in any danger.” Her mother debated, but more gently than her father.

“Even so, I’m your daughter! I needed my parents!”

Her father looked down at her. Liz held her ground. “You should not have bothered the Reyes-Morrisons. Go to your room.”

She turned and stalked right out the front door. Her father refused to hear her out, only picking at her “mistakes.” Maybe she shouldn’t have bothered the neighbors, but then, he should have listened to his only child when she called them. So, she was going to stand up to them this time.

Liz texted Jesse, asking him where he was. He and Genji were at the smoothie shop. She jogged through the hot streets to the air conditioned shop, and slid into the booth with her friends. “There’s a ninety percent chance I have been disowned. How’s it going with Hanzo?”

They stared at her in blank shock. “Fine.” Jesse said, diverting the conversation from her announcement. As if on cue, the bell to the shop dinged, and in walked the man himself: Hanzo Shimada.

Genji grinned widely. “Ten bucks for you to ask him out right now.”

Never one to turn down a dare, Jesse sprang up out of his seat, Genji and Liz cackling begins him. They watched as Jesse sauntered over to Hanzo. After conversing for a minute, Jesse turned and walked back, beaming proudly. Genji handed humor his ten dollars, taken aback by how quickly he was to act. “Seriously? I could have just bribed you weeks ago to shut up and ask him out?”

“I’m broke, and your brothers hot. So sue me.” He shrugged.

Genji gagged and mimed throwing up. “When’s your date?” Liz asked, leaning into the table.

“Friday.” Jesse announced proudly.

Liz and Genji applauded Jesse’s success. A phone chime rang out, and Liz quickly flipped over her phone. “I gotta go. Parents.” She gestured to her screen.

Liz waved goodbye as she walked back down the street to her neighborhood. She opened the front door to her house, and was greeted by her mother. Liz looked eyes with her mother, tense silence filling the air. Unexpectedly, Liz’s mother wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth. Your father and I should have listened. I’ll talk to him about taking less business trips, okay?”

She didn’t know why, but hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she hugged her mother. Everything would be just fine. Things were getting better.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this last chapter took me a while to write because I’ve been super uninspired to write. :( It’s not my best work, but I was just trying to get it finished. Thanks for sticking with me!
> 
> ~Lee


End file.
